The Final Chapter: The Beginning of the End
by Precognitive Deathboy
Summary: The seven are back along with many other demigods, the greatest of all, who must come together and defeat one more enemy. The one who comes after Gaea may be the end of the world unless these demigods can set aside their differences. The first installment of The Final Chapter Begins. I don't own anything. Sucky summary.
1. Justin I

**Justin**

Justin Caviness had had tons of fun times with his friends. This was not one of them. He was running through the woods with his crush and her boyfriend, who was carrying another girl from his school. Ever since they suddenly left their class room, went to his house, and learned that they were demigods, Justin being the son of Athena, the four had been on the run from Henderson, Texas, heading for some demigod training camp in New York. His crush, Ellen Holmes, was not far behind him. She had shoulder length red-brown hair, brown eyes, and an average build. Her boyfriend, Jackson Jones, was carrying Sarah Pino, who was unconscious. He had close-cropped blond hair, blue eyes, and was obviously an athlete. _I've got to find water. It's almost to late_, Justin kept thinking. Sarah had black hair, brown eyes, and freckles all over her face. She was pale to begin with, but since two hours ago, when encountering a dragon, which managed to poison Sarah before Justin managed to chop it's head off while Jackson speared it in the heart (that guy can be agressive), her skin was sickly greenish white, like the color of tree sap. The fourteen year olds (fifthteen in Ellen's case) had been trying to find a lake or a river since, as they discovered a week ago that water heals Sarah.

Then, Justin heard a noise five feet away. It didn't sound human. It was more like a giant dog growling. He caught a whift of ocean air and realized they were near Long Island Sound. If they could get to the water, she may have a chance. The growling sound came much closer, this time. Ellen looked around nervously and pulled out the pin she had her hair up in. In a second, it was a bow and she'd notched an arrow made of a red metal that would burn through just about everything. Jackson set Sarah down and reached for the spear strapped to his back, but Ellen wispered, "No! When I give you the signal, run north. There's an ocean two yards away." Justin had no idea how she could tell the distance, but before he could ask, a giant, grey dog the size of a horse leaped out. Jackson ran with Sarah slung over his shoulder.

Justin reached into his pocket and pulled out an iPod shuffle. It didn't look special, but it could turn into any weapon Justin need, show him how close he is to a place he's looking for (only three yards to go), alert him of nearby enemies (just had to turn it off), and play free music. Everything a demigod could ever need at the push of a button. He figured this giant dog was pretty fast, so he turned the iPod into a bow and drew a poison arrow (man, he hated those things). It leaped at Ellen, who missed for the first time since she first picked up a bow, and surprisingly only managed to scratch her arm. Justin fired his arrow and hit the big dog in it's neck. It disintegrated into gold powder. Part of him felt bad, but the thing could've killed Ellen. Or him. He walked over to Ellen who was clutching her arm. "Let me see.", Justin said softly. She moved her hand which, had blood on it, but her arm had hardly any sign of being scratched by a giant dog. Just a faint, white scar. She looked as confused Justin felt, but then Ellen looked more worried. Justin hadn't even noticed that the dog had put a huge gash in his forehead. Ellen put her hand on it to wipe the blood and the wound started to close.

We heard Jackson yell our names and ran towards his voice. He was standing on a hill where a pine tree with a golden ram's fleece hung and a statue that looked a lot like Athena Parthenos. Before he could think about this though, he realized Ellen was glowing. Above her head was a lyre. I instantly knew this told us who her godly parent was. before I could say it, though, a voice that belonged to a centaur spoke five feet in front of us first. "Ave! Ellen Holmes, Daughter of Apollo, god of music, prophecy, poetry, healing, and the sun."


	2. Justin II

**Justin**

Justin slept like a rock. After Ellen was claimed (is that what the centaur called it?), the centaur introduced himself as Chiron. Justin stood there as his mind comprehended what was going on. A centaur who'd been said to die thousands of years ago had just announced who Ellen's godly parent was. They'd finally found the camp his aunt told him about and one of his friends had been claimed. Personally, he'd never guessed Apollo. Even though he clearly remembered meeting Ellen's mom, he would've guessed Aphrodite. He felt like it should've been obvious, though. Just the fact that her bow and arrow was the only weapon she prefered to use was a dead give away. He wasn't sure about Jackson and Sarah, but Ellen had been to easy to figure out. The only reason he hadn't guessed was because, if he was being completely honest, he was head-over-heels for her. Chiron asked if anyone else had been claimed yet, and Justin immediately answered, "I'm a son of Athena. Other than that, none of us know who our godly parents are." Chiron nodded and softly told the teens it was late and directed him to Cabin Six, Ellen to Cabin Seven, and Jackson and Sarah, (who was awake now) to Cabin Eleven.

Justin didn't have time to admire the cabins. He was too tired. He went the cabin he was sent to and climbed into an empty bunk. Immediately, the dreams started. He was standing by a pit. A guy with black hair like Sarah's with sea-green eyes and a girl (his girlfriend, most likely) with blond hair and grey eyes, just like Justin's, jumped into the pit. They landed on something to dark to see. Mean while, farther down, something was stirring. The pit was pulling me apart.

Suddenly, the guy and the girl were climbing into an elevator while a guy with silver hair, a skeletal saber-tooth, and a giant riding a drakon were fighting someone wearing black iron boots the size of coffins. His legs were cover in black greaves, his flesh was all thick purple muscle. His armored skirt was made form thousands of blackened, twisted bones, wove together like chain links and clasped in place by a belt of interlocking monstrous arm. On the surface of the warrior's brestplate, murky faces appeared and submerged-giants, Cyclopes, gorgons, and drakons-all pressing together as if trying to get out. His arms were bare and muscular. His hands were the size of crane scoops. He wore a helmet of twisted rock and metal with no particular shape-just jagged metal and patches of magma. His entire face was a whirlpool-an inward spiral of darkness.

Justin woke, sweaty and terrified by what he'd seen. But what he was seeing now was just as terrifying. The girl from his dream was sitting five feet from him. Everyone in the cabin had the same blond hair and grey eyes, but this girl's were scary and piercing. She spoke softly, "You the new kid Chiron told us about?" Justin nodded quickly. The girl held her hand out. "I'm Annabeth. Come on, you should eat. You look pale." Justin's stomach growled and realized he hadn't eaten in two days. He followed to pavilon he remembered seeing last night. As they handed him food, he almost dug right in, but Annabeth stopped him. "You have to sacrifice some to the gods, first". He followed her to a brazier and watched as she scrapped a portion of her food into the fire. Justin went ahead and did the same, scraping the biggest pancake into the fire.

He finished eating in a minute. He saw Ellen, Jackson, and Sarah talking to two campers. The girl looked like Violet from The Incredibles, or maybe Snow White and had a ivory sword strapped to her hip. The guy was tall with blond hair, blue eyes, and tan with lean muscles and a sickle strapped on his back. The two were clearly just friends, but he they liked each other a lot. Ellen looked Justin's way and motioned him over. The girl looked at him and spoke with a slight English accent. "Hi, I'm Emily Sykes, daughter of Mercury. This is Sam Jones, son of Ceres." The tall guy smiled politely. He didn't look like that much, but Justin got the feeling he was as dangerous as Annabeth. Said daughter of Athena walked they're way. She nodded toward Emily while putting her hand in her pocket as if making sure her wallet was still there. "Sarah, we need you to come with me and Justin." Justin automaticly remembered Sarah didn't have a weapon. She spent the whole trip using hand-to hand combat and imrovising.

He followed behind the girls as Annabeth lead them to a shed behind Cabin Six. In there, weapons of all kinds took up almost all of the space. "Choose any weapon you want. We have swords, knives, axes, and shot guns. Just about everything." Sarah looked at everything that she saw, stating what she thought of each one and her skill with them. There was a bow and arrow, which she was horrible with; a dagger, which was too short for her and unbalanced; a shot gun; which was too flashy and she couldn't lift it. Finally she found a sword. Justin stared at it in admiration. The blade itself was made of gold. The pommel and the hilt were made of ivory and had jewels encrusted in it. Annabeth pressed a button on the hilt and it shrunk down to at pendent shaped like partridge. Sarah gladly took the weapon.

The rest of the day was a blur. Justin hadn't remembered the day of the week, but according to Annabeth's second-in-command, Malcolm, it was Friday and they had a Capture the Flag game tonight. The Athena Cabin had formed an allience with the Posiedon Cabin [which only had two(one is a cyclops)], the Hephaestus Cabin, the Hades Cabin (also had two), the Zeus cabin (there was only one), the Aphrodite Cabin, the Ares Cabin, the Artemis Cabin (According to Annabeth, the Hunters. One is a daughter of Zeus), the Hecate Cabin, the Demeter, some cabins who are just Roman, and, thanks Justin, Apollo and Hermes, where Sarah, Jackson, and their new friend, Emily, daughter of Mercury, were staying. He hardly knew her, but he could tell she was dangerous. With the five of them working on the same team, along with Annabeth and six other who were her age besides the Hades girl, who was thirteen or fourteen, they would have no chance of losing. Justin kept watching the seven intently. All seven of them worked in harmony, like a real team. There was the guy from my dream, Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon; Jason Grace, son of Jupiter (the Roman thing gave him a headache); Piper McLean, daughter of Aphroodite and my favorite movie star; Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus; Hazel Lezesque, daughter of Pluto; Frank Zhang, son of Mars and legacy of Posiedon (that last one made Justin ask for an asprin. _The Greek-Roman thing must give the gods some real big headaches. Wonder where they'd find a pain killer that big_); and Annabeth.

Then there was one red-headed girl who was completely mortal. She sat off to the side with Chiron, Dionysus (who was apparentlly a directer here), and the son of Hades, Nico di Angelo. Annabeth said she was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi. She was in deep conversation with Chiron and Nico, while Rachel occasionally gestured to Annabeth's group, me, my friends, Nico, or random people. Justin could make out bits and pieces of what they said already, but that wasn't enough. He concentrated on them alone and went into hyperfocus.

Rachel:The new prophecy is starting. These new camper, the Seven, ten other campers and two people forsee the will of the gods, me and Octavian, are going to face a threat at least as bad as the last time. I've seen who the others are as well. Nico-

Nico:Me?

Rachel:Yes, the prophecy requirs a male and female of each of the Olympians, save Hera, Hestia, Artemis, and Dionysus. Anyway, the only others beside you, the new campers, and the Seven who I know are in the prophecy are Clarisse, Travis, Emily, and Sam.

Chiron:So we need a son of Aphrodite, a daughter of Posiedon, and a son or daughter of Hephaestus. So maybe one of them isn't-

Rachel:They're all here. Posiedon or Hephaestus will send a sign letting us know that it's her. A blessing or a claiming, if that hasn't happened, yet. I just hope that it's not what I think it is. If we're really up against-

Ellen snapped him out of his concentration. "Come on, we're about to start." She dragged him by the hand and pulled him toward where their flag was. Justin should've felt excited. Ellen had just grabbed his hand like it was nothing and he was playing Capture the Flag for the first time ever. But instead, he felt nervous. The fate of the world might be placed in his hands. Sure, it wouldn't just be him, but still, that puts pressure on a guy. Justin decided to push that aside. He had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting game.

**Hey, check out the poll and vote. I've already chosen godly parents and I dare you to guess who the godly parents of Sarah and Jackson are and see if y'all can get it right as well as who the other one is. It's not an OC.**


	3. Emily III

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed. Three isn't much, but what the hey? No story starts out with a lot of reviews, right?**

**Emily**

Emily looked around in the woods. The game was about to start, but she could sense tension. Normally, that would be relieved by her half-brothers, Travis and Connor Stoll, but these days, the two were busy pranking the Demeter Cabin with her, which was Travis and Emily's flirting with their crushes, Katie Gardner and Sam Jones. He was five years older than her, but hey, there were couples ten years apart before. Mortals fall for gods thousands of years older than them.

It'd been two months since Emily found out her and Sam were half-bloods, but the discovery had it's costs. She had to leave England and her best friends, Emma and Liz. She knew her other best friend, Sadie Kane moved to Brooklyn, but Chiron said it was dangerous to go there. Emily asked why, but Chiron only said he swore on the River Styx to never speak of it.

She didn't know what to tell others about what had been happening to her over the past month and a half. She knew that some rare demigod children of Hermes got the ability to run fast as the speed of sound, if not faster. She also knew that many could sense and pick locks with ease and were good at multitasking. But those were only parts of what she could do.

She had discover two weeks after she got here that she had a way of blending in with her environment. She had been hiding from the camp bully, Clarisse, and while pressed up against a tree, her skin seemed to turn the color of the bark. Clarisse had looked directly at her and didn't notice her.

Two days later, she was in a hurry when she discovered how fast she could run. Since then, she'd been running through the woods during her free time. Emily had many close calls with trees, but at one point, she couldn't get out of the way and when she should've ran dead smack into the tree, she passed through it. She'd stopped and made sure the tree was still standing and there wasn't a mark on it. She tried casually walking into without much thought or anything and didn't go through, so she really concentrated and passed right through the tree trunk.

Then, two weeks ago, that she was able to charmspeak. She'd talked her way out of all kinds of trouble before, but when she heard Piper McLean explaining it, it dawned on Emily that she also had. It was supposed to be a gift in only Aphrodite children, but apparently not.

Then there was two nights ago. She was practicing on a dummy and discovered her coolest and most dangerous ability yet. She started hacking with the sword some more without touch it. She was controlling the sword with her mind. When she had realized this, She started practicing when she was alone and confirmed it: she had telekinesis.

She stopped thinking about that when the game started. Everyone knew the plan. They'd send four decoy teams of three around different paths while Justin, Sarah and Ellen took the flag. Emily was to hide in a tree and warn the two gaurds if anyone came near. Frank Zhang was going to scout ahead to look ahead for the flag.

It was a while after the start of the game that anyone from the blue team came. Emily panicked and picked him up and threw him five feet back, knocking down his team mates. Then she saw a daughter of Hecate, Lou Ellen, who had knocked the gaurds unconscious and was heading toward the flag, just across the moat Justin made. _The moat_, she thought. She didn't know why, but she yelled out, "SARAH!" In a half minute, the girl came running toward Emily's tree. She pointed towards the moat and Sarah nodded in understanding. Sarah tackled Lou Ellen and the two went in the water. Sarah swung her new sword and the girls fought intensely. Lou Ellen knocked her out of the moat, right next to the flag. As they fought, Sarah started to lose and was covered in cuts. Eventually, she fell back into the moat and was suddenly healed and stronger. Soon, she had managed to hit Lou Ellen in the head with the flat of her blade and the daughter of Hecate crumpled to her knees.

Emily heard cheering and saw Justin and Ellen running together, the former holding the blue team's flag. They had crossed the creek just as Sarah took Lou Ellen out. The flag turned grey and had an owl on it. Then everyone gasped. Sarah was bathed in a green light with a slight purplish tint, the color of the Romans. Emily realized why she yelled Sarah's name. She realized that deep down, she'd guessed her godly parent, because above Sarah's head was a trident.

Chiron stepped foward and kneeled, saying, "Ave, Sarah Pino, daughter of Neptune, god of the sea, creater of horses,and the earthshaker."


End file.
